


世界杯

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	世界杯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [World Cup](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/540313) by Mynuet. 



“你做了一件好事。”金妮从藏身的树后走了出来。马尔福不应该不庄重地一惊一乍，但是德拉科还年轻，所以他吃惊地微微畏缩了一下。

“这不是黄鼠狼女孩吗……你不是应该抓着妈咪的手，或着跟在波特身后吗？”

她做了个鬼脸，但仍然勇敢地朝前走去。金妮不知道她看到罗恩和他的朋友们时为什么没有出声，不过，她看着他们和马尔福说话，看到了他们看不到的东西。“我想谢谢你。”

德拉科哼了一声，她咬着舌头，控制着怒火。“为什么，让你看到真正的巫师是什么样吗？不用谢，你就跟其他土包子一样在远处欣赏我即可。”

“你警告了赫敏。他们本会继续往前走，他们——”

“愚蠢？我完全赞同。”他坏笑着说。“快走吧，免得别人看见我和你说话，影响我的社会地位。”

金妮深吸一口气，又慢慢呼了出去。“你知道吗，你不必这么讨人厌。你可以友好一点。”

“是吗？”他转身背对着她，但这个动作给了她希望。

她轻轻握住他的胳膊肘，眼睛闪闪发亮。“是的，你看不出来吗？等我跟哈利他们解释——”

她的话被突然的动作打断了，金妮的脸最终贴到了树干上。他将她的胳膊扭到身后，使她疼得呜咽起来。她勉强能用余光看到他的脸，她觉得很害怕，还有一些她无法辨明的情感。

“听着。”他嘶嘶的声音潜入她的脑海，令她觉得他可能很危险，不同于她的哥哥们，不同于科林或纳威，也不同于她见过的任何男孩，除了那一段记忆。“如果你之前只相信你那该死的童话故事，那你现在该相信了。”

树皮压进了她的脸颊，她的世界只剩下面前这棵树了，这个男孩紧紧地将她压在树上。他将整个身体压在她的身上，她觉得自己要爆炸了，是因为他的重量，因为恐惧，还因为一种陌生的紧张情绪。

他刺耳地低声说：“如果你说这件事，说你可笑地幻想我关心格兰杰，那你就死定了。”

金妮从来没像现在这样怕过，脑海里一团乱麻，但是，她的内心深处有一种东西控制了她的舌头，那是弗雷德和乔治的原动力，于是她说：“谁会杀我，马尔福？你？还是你又要去找你爸？”她提到他父亲时，他痉挛地攥紧了她的手腕，她趁机挣扎，想从他手中挣脱。他野蛮地举起她的手，更用力地压住她，她的肺部得不到足够的空气，灼痛不已。

“一旦你死了，你怎么死的还有意义吗？”他贴着她的耳朵说，她闭上眼睛，想屏蔽所有的感觉，屏蔽被他彻底压倒和掌控的感觉，不，是他带来的恐惧。他离得太近了，这种感觉很奇怪，她第一次紧紧贴着一个没有血缘关系的男孩，这残酷而疼痛，又有些奇怪。她不想再经历这种困惑了。她只想让他起来，因为她需要空间，免得她被吸收，与树融为一体，或者与他融为一体。

然后他起来了，压力的减轻令她头晕目眩，几乎有点冷。她的手和手腕被他碰过的地方火辣辣的，一定是因为他凶狠的动作，而不是其他原因。她转过身，看着他渐行渐远，他的黑色斗篷使他看起来与周围的黑暗难解难分。

“金！过来，我们现在要回帐篷！”弗雷德的声音忧心忡忡，但是对劫后余生的她来说，又如一道暖黄色的阳光。

双胞胎一人握住她的一只手，她勉强对他们笑了笑。乔治微微皱起眉头，攥了攥她的手。“你还好吗，金妮豆豆？”

“嗯。我就是……我碰到了马尔福。”金妮耸了耸肩，亲爱的哥哥的出现，使恐惧和那种奇怪的感觉烟消云散了。

“需要我们去揍他吗？我们行吧，弗雷德？”

“我们必须行，乔治，这是我们的荣幸。”

“非常荣幸，最亲爱的妹妹。”

“美丽的姑娘啊！让我们为你杀了这条龙吧！”

他们还要继续表演，金妮咯咯笑了，轮流拥抱了他们，然后他们返回了营地，是时候再次严肃起来了，因为小金妮像一个珍贵的瓷娃娃那样，被安全地放到一边，这样，她那个由大男孩和男人组成的红发军队，就可以去应付弱小的她应付不来的事了。

那天晚上，她钻进被子里，突然想到，至少被马尔福威胁让她觉得她是一个有些能力的人。她按下这些念头，坚定地告诉自己，她应该感激拥有如此关心她的家人和朋友。她打了个哈欠，将整件事抛到脑后，然后进入了梦乡。

**「完」**


End file.
